a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display module.
b. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a schematic diagram of a conventional display module. Referring to FIG. 1, in a display module 1, a plastic frame 3 engaging with a back plate 2 may support and fix a display panel 4 in place. In order to eliminate light leakage, silica gel 6 is attached to a bottom side of the plastic frame 3 near a light bar 5 to seal a gap between a light guide plate 7 and the plastic frame 3 to therefore avoid light leakage and ensure competent image quality. Besides, a side reflective sheet 8 is attached to the bottom side of the plastic frame 3 near the light bar 5 to improve optical coupling efficiency between the light bar 5 and the light guide plate 7, where a part of a light beam emitted from the light bar 5 is reflected back to the light guide plate 7 by the side reflective sheet 8 on the light bar 5 to improve optical coupling efficiency.
Taiwan patent application publication No. 200821680 discloses a liquid crystal display module, where a liquid crystal display panel is disposed on a backlight module, a buffer strip is disposed between the liquid crystal display panel and a light guide plate, and a reflective sheet is disposed between the buffer strip and the light guide plate. Taiwan patent application publication No. 200846776 discloses a side-emitting type lighting module, where a reflective cover is connected with a heat-conductive frame to guide light beams emitted by light-emitting diodes towards a light guide plate to hence improve light-utilization efficiency.